Suichū no Monogatari – 水中の物語 –
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: "Lentamente, poco a poco, en un profundo sueño dentro del vaivén constante del agua, bajo su azul profundo y oscuro. —Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?—."


_**Suichū no Monogatari**_

– **水中の物語 ****–**

.

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo los uso por culpa de mí enloquecida imaginación.

**Summary: **Lentamente, poco a poco, en un profundo sueño dentro del vaiven constante del agua, bajo su azul profundo y oscuro. -Dime, ¿qué es lo que deseas?-. U/A, Naruhina, One-shot.

Narración.

**Canciones Inspiradoras: 1. **_Gymnopedies Dai I-Ban_**. Artista: **_Erik Satie_**. Album: **_Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu Original SOundtrack – Disc 2_**.**

**2\. **_Daisy_**. Artista: **_Stereo Dive Foundation_**. Album: **_Kyoukai no Kanata OST_**. **

**3\. **_Umiyuri Kaitei Tan_**. Artista: **_Nabuna Featuring Hatsune Miku_**.**

.

**Con la misión de reconfortar a mi corazón Naruhina.**

* * *

Curioso.

Aún en el azul oscuro y profundo que me rodea, puedo ver los rayos de luz que se filtran luminosos a través del oleaje.

Pero ninguno parece llegar hasta donde estoy, mientras me voy sumergiendo sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Pequeñas burbujas salen por mi boca y flotan de forma ascendente a donde se encuentra la superficie, pero no siento que me estoy ahogando.

Sólo puedo percibir el frío que envuelve cada parte de mi cuerpo, el suave vaivén que genera el agua a mí alrededor, la extraña sensación de no tener peso y estar flotando, casi volando.

Aunque probablemente volar no se acerque en nada a esto, en especial porque las cosas no serían tan difusas y podría sentir el calor del sol o ver el paso lento de las blancas nubes.

Esto era muy diferente.

Era mejor.

Porque hacía que todos esos pensamientos molestos que taladraban mi cabeza desaparecieran.

Como si jamás hubieran estado allí, completamente olvidados, así como mi identidad y todo lo que traía consigo.

¿Por qué estaba aquí entonces?

No podía recordarlo, tal vez no importaba demasiado.

¿Acaso era realidad o una mera ilusión?

No lo sé, tal vez ambas o ninguna de las dos.

Sólo estoy cansado, es lo único en que puedo pensar.

Quiero dormir, y dejar que el agua siga arrastrándome a su voluntad.

Sí, estoy muy cansado incluso para permanecer con los ojos abiertos, observando los remolinos lejanos de la superficie o los rayos de luz que se filtran.

Mis parpados son muy pesados, lo mejor es cerrarlos.

_[ Detente. ]_

Ah, ¿qué fue eso?

_[ No lo hagas. ]_

¿Es una voz? ¿De quién?

Suena familiar pero no logró recordar. Y si recuerdo probablemente dé conmigo mismo, no quiero eso, no quiero que los pensamientos molestos me taladren de nuevo.

_[ No te duermas. ]_

¿Por qué?

Todo está tan tranquilo aquí, y estoy muy cansado.

¿Por qué no debería dormir?

_[ Te perderás, y no podrás volver_. _No querrás. ]_

Es tarde.

Ya me encuentro perdido, no sé a qué lugar te refieres.

_[ La realidad, la vida, un lugar que no es este. ]_

Sentí como algo se atoraba en mi garganta.

La voz había sonado mucho más clara, era la de una chica.

Suave y armoniosa, con un leve temblor de preocupación.

Sentí como una parte de mi comenzaba a despertar, con un corto pinchazo de dolor en mi cabeza.

Tragué saliva, nervioso y cerré mis ojos, forzándome a no ver nada más.

Sólo déjame dormir, un poco más.

_[ ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ]_

Podía escuchar mi corazón martillando, como mi cerebro comenzaba a ponerse en funcionamiento.

Los pensamientos molestos volviendo a mover sus engranajes.

_[ ¿En verdad deseas esto para ti? ]_

Las extremidades de mi cuerpo cobraban vida, adoloridas.

No, no quiero sentir dolor.

¿No lo entiendes?

Allá en el lugar donde están esos pensamientos molestos, donde tengo un nombre que no quiero decir, todo es doloroso.

El miedo trepaba lentamente, y los pulmones comenzaron a explotar, como si hubieran estado brevemente sedados.

Basta.

No quiero ser ese que está afuera de la superficie, el que está herido.

Quiero dormir, quiero sumergirme más en las profundidades, con el frío y el vaivén del agua como únicos compañeros.

Sin los rayos de luz tocándome.

_[ ¿Tanto te duele? ¿Así de grande sufres? ]_

Sonaba triste su voz, y en mis parpados cerrados podía imaginarme perfectamente el rostro que combinaba.

En realidad, sólo lo estaba recordando.

_[ ¿Me recuerdas? ]_

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, sentía la culpa correr por mis venas.

El agua se tornó más violenta contra mi cuerpo, oprimiéndome, expulsando el aire que no había notado retenido en mi pecho.

Ahí estaban los pensamientos, fuertemente mezclados con el nombre, el rostro y la voz.

Sabía quién era.

_[ No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. No has hecho nada malo. ]_

Estaba equivocada, en el fondo de mi mente sabía que estaba equivocada, mi propia voz a gritos lo remarcaba con cada sílaba.

_[ No hagas eso. No debes preocuparte por mí, piensa en ti. ]_

¿En mí?

El flujo de sangre corriendo, mi cuerpo cada vez más tangible.

Podía ver como las luces pasaban fugazmente por encima de mis parpados cerrados.

Sentí cada músculo de mis dedos mientras los apretaba con fuerza.

Tenía que alejarme de los rayos de luz.

_[ ¿Por qué? ]_

Es lo mejor.

_[ ¿Por qué? ]_

Porque cada luz está cargada de pensamientos, de memorias, de datos sobre mí y lo que aguarda en la superficie.

El sufrimiento que está allá arriba, esperando por mí.

_[ ¿Y eso es malo? ¿Tan terrible es? ]_

Silencio.

Una punzada extrema en mi pecho, justo en mi corazón apresándolo, con extremo dolor.

Ya todo estaba perfectamente ubicado en su sitio exacto.

No había más frío, ni inconsciencia.

Todo había vuelto a mí.

Y entonces el ambiente cambio.

Un ruido estrepitoso cortó el espacio, desatando un torbellino de burbujas que llegaron a mis oídos y rozaron mi piel.

El agua se agitó velozmente.

Mis parpados se abrieron solos.

_[ Respóndeme. ]_

Frente a mí una silueta iba apareciendo de entre las burbujas.

Unas delgadas extremidades, una blanca piel acentuada por los rayos de luz, las ondulantes hebras de cabello negro que se mecían alrededor del rostro ovalado y perfecto.

_[ Naruto-kun… ]_

Un par de ojos del color de las perlas del mar se clavaron fijamente en mí, con su nariz a centímetros de la mía.

Su cuerpo enteramente inclinado.

Sabía que era ella. No me había equivocado, jamás podría equivocarme.

_[ ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ]_

La tristeza sacudió mi cuerpo y no pude contenerme más.

No quiero volver.

**No quiero estar solo.**

Me estaba destrozando por dentro, el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor, la soledad.

Sus labios lentamente se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce y cálida.

De esas que sólo ella era capaz de dar.

Embelleciendo su facciones.

_[ Creo que no me queda otra opción. ]_

Sus manos cálidas reposaron sobre cada una de mis mejillas, reclinando su cuerpo aún más en mí.

Acortando la distancia entre nosotros, y alejando los rayos de luz de su figura.

Obligándonos a descender.

_[ Seré devorada por esta profundidad, dejaré que el agua me lleve a su voluntad. ]_

Ya no había nada más que sus ojos.

_[ Y así estar a tu lado. ]  
_

Mi corazón se paralizó por unos instantes, dejándome envolver en el amor que ella sentía por mí.

Ese amor asfixiante y arrollador que pasaba con su mirada.

Ese al que yo egoístamente, nunca había sido capaz de rechazar.

Aún cuando no lo mereciera.

_[ ¿Estaría eso bien? ]_

Mis ojos miraron por última vez cómo el azul oscuro y profundo se devoraba los rayos de luz que ya no lograban filtrarse en el oleaje.

Sin poder ser capaces de tocarnos, mientras nos sumergimos sin ninguna resistencia con las pequeñas burbujas que flotaban ascendentes a nuestro alrededor.

Y así sin más asentí con la cabeza.

Ella volvió a sonreír, deslizando sus manos hasta mi cuello y rodeándome en un abrazo cálido, absolutamente reconfortante.

Dejando caer todo su peso, todo su amor en mí.

Y bajo el constante murmullo de su corazón latiendo, mi cuerpo entero cedió a su abrazo, a sus sentimientos, hundiendo mi rostro en su cabellera negra, cerrando mis parpados cansados.

Hey Hinata, ¿podríamos quedarnos así por siempre…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

– **Fin ****–**

* * *

**N/A: Hola, ¿cómo se encentran todos? Espero que muy bien.**

**Llevo realmente un tiempo si escribir para esta pareja, y aún no sé si al final esto a quedado del todo bien, ustedes son los que deciden, de igual forma muchas gracias por haberle dado click y tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.**

**Esta era una idea que llevaba un tiempo rondando mi cabeza y mientras más lo pensaba no hallaba como plasmarla, ni siquiera tenía muy claros los personajes, sólo esta imagen estancada de alguien bajo el agua.**

**En particular me gusta esa sensación, cuando voy a la playa o estoy en la piscina.**

**Pero sin desviarme, sé que no se parece a algo que haya escrito anteriormente, debido a que es bastante ¿vago, abstracto? No sabría decir. **

**Sin embargo quise probar con eso y otro elemento: el POV masculino, que mi hermana me elogió en algunos borradores de mi computadora y en una de mis historias publicadas en FanFiction.**

**Espero y les haya gustado, estoy súper nerviosa.**

**Ah, también dentro de un tiempo (no sabría decirles cuanto) estaré publicando un proyecto dedicado exclusivamente al Naruhina. Pero estoy escribiendo lo suficiente como para publicar decentemente.**

**Con respectos a mis otras historias, estoy trabajando en ellas lo más que puedo, así que disculpen por los retrasos.**

**Finalmente,**

**¡No se olviden de darle a ese maravilloso botón que alimenta el corazón de los escritores!**

**Un beso,**

**Kirumi.**


End file.
